50 Things To Do When You're Bored Vampire Style
by Lost in Believing
Summary: 50 Things To Do When You're Bored. Cullen Style. Except now Bella is one of them. Sometimes other people are bought into the insaness. You never know what they are up to now...Since nothing is holding them back now. Chapter 6: Canoeing Pumpkin Style
1. Bungee Jumping

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored (Vampire Style)  
****Chapter 1: Bungee Jumping**

**A.N: **Hiya everyone! Now I know we haven't had any of the laughs in two months, but no worry! The new story is now up! Not much has happened since. You know, same old same old. Except I won't be updating as much as I did before, and before wasn't that many times. And as usual, the chapters will be short to most people. There is a **TRAILER** and **BANNER** for the old story so please check that out when you get the chance! With out further adue, I present you 50 Things To Do When You're Bored-Vampire Style :)

* * *

**Bella**

I looked out the window, scanning the trees as they flew past. I was trying to figure out where the heck we were going. Emmett had forced all of us to go to his car in the early hours of the morning to drag us away to do who knows what. I wasn't necessarily afraid anymore.

Edward had finally changed me. Right before my nineteenth birthday, he had respected my wishes and turned me into a vampire. When I was changed, all the Cullens were afraid that I would have the unbelievable bloodlust. What shocked us all was that I didn't, it was there, but that wasn't the only thing that was on my mind. I had better control than some of my siblings.

Now everything was perfectly clear in my new eyes. All of my senses had been sharpened a million times. Nothing would go unseen, or unheard.

Because I had the strength and immortality as they did, nothing could hurt me as things could before. Now there was no limit. The Cullens could drag me anywhere, doing anything. Knowing Emmett and Alice, we would be to the moon and back with out anyone realizing we were gone.

"Can you please tell us where we are going?" Rose asked, twitching a little next to me. "You know your car doesn't exactly have room for six humans, let alone six vampires." She was right, of course. I was squished up against Rose and Edward as Alice was sitting on Jasper knee's in shotgun. Emmett hit another pothole in the road, causing the car to jump up a tad. His car was supposedly designed for this kind of land.

"We're almost there Rose. It's not that bad," Emmett replied. The radio wasn't on, but he sounded like he was humming to something. I couldn't pick out the song, but it sounded familiar.

"For you, it isn't," Jasper retorted. I could see his eye roll in the mirror. It was obvious that everyone but Emmett wanted to be somewhere else, doing something other than this. Well, being taken hostage technically isn't considered a choice.

"Ah hah, we're here!" Emmett exclaimed, making an abrupt halt. All of us were pushed forward by the momentum, slamming us back into the car seats. Good thing I was now indestructible, I'm pretty sure I would be bruising now if I was still human. Edward gave him a doubtful look, most likely catching a glimpse of what we were doing in Emmett's mind.

"Are you insane?!" Edward hissed, grabbing the back of the seat Emmett was sitting in. "We are not going BUNGEE JUMPING." His voice shook the car, beating Emmett's chuckles.

"Yes to your first question. And yes to the bungee jumping. We're already here, so what's so bad about the whole thing? It's not like we're going to get hurt."

The look on my sibling's faces told me Emmett was going to get it when he jumped off what ever we were jumping off of. I finally took the chance to look out the window at our destination. There was a small bridge to the left of me, over a small running river I could hear. Everywhere I looked, there was land but no roads. It made me wonder why this bridge was built in the first place.

The door was open, and I was climbing out of the car with Edward at my heels. I could tell he wasn't too happy about bungee jumping, but honestly I was going to give it a shot. How scary could it be now?

"Who wants go first?" Emmett asked, a little too cheerfully. He pulled out a few cords from the back of his truck and held it up high. "C'mom Jazz, you can show everyone first. Whadda bout you, squirt? Are you up for it."

Everyone turned to look at me. I wanted to try, but I wasn't going to be the one to do it first. Who knows if this was the first time any of them were also doing this. "Yeah, um no. I'm not going first."

"Way to take out the fun," Emmett stated. He turned to Jasper. "That's it, you get to go first."

Jasper eyed the cords, raising his eyebrow. "I'll do it if you promise us you won't choose the next activity we all partake in. I don't know if I should trust you or not, and I'm getting a feeling saying that I shouldn't."

"Let me guess," Rose replied. We were all gradually taking steps toward the bridge. I could now look down over the rails and see the rushing river below. It reminded me so much like the one that flowed behind the Cullens house. For all I knew, it could have been the same one. "You're getting that feeling from Emmett?"

"Yeah."

Jasper hooked on the cords, a little weary of the instruments. It wouldn't hurt him if he fell, but it would be unfortunate. Knowing Emmett, you shouldn't trust the things he picked out. "I'm gonna hook the other end here." Emmett held up the other end and wrapped and tied it carefully around the bridge's structure. There was another part that you had to hook into the ground, but he didn't bother. Worst comes to worst one of us could always hold it.

"Shoot Emmett if need be," Jasper told us, taking a step at the edge. He looked over at Alice, giving her a smile. "A few times please."

"Go on in Jazz before I push you," Emmett said, walking over to us. Jasper was all hooked up, ready to go. The worse thing that could happen now was that if the cord broke. The bungee was suppose to stretch, so we knew it should support our weight. Well…maybe not Emmett's…

"Okay, I'm goin-"

Emmett pushed Jasper's back, making him fall towards the rushing river below. The waves were angry, and any normal person wouldn't be doing this. But any normal person wouldn't be six bored vampires with nothing to do on a Saturday. Some colorful word left Jasper's mouth, most likely directed toward Emmett.

In reality it was only a few seconds, but all of us could clearly see him fall inch by inch. What we weren't expecting was for Jasper to hit the water, getting himself and the cord soaking wet in the tumbling waves.

Emmett erupted in laughter, falling over to one side. "Hah!"

"Idiot," Alice muttered. She ran off, jumping off the side of the bridge clearly, angling herself to land on the sand instead of water. She was most likely going down to help Jasper off the mangled contraption.

"Your turn," Edward stated, pushing Emmett to the edge of the bridge. "You got Jasper to go first, so I think it would be fair if you were the one who went second. You know you want too."

He smiled, clasping his hands together. "Perfect. This is going to be so much fun! And if I'm lucky, I'll land on Jasper." A wicked glint shone in his eye, instantly making me feel sorry for Jasper, more than I already was. "Hey Rose, wanna go with me?"

She snickered, giving him a glance. "You've gotta be kidding me, get those thoughts out of your head. Think about it, you stay up here, I hurt you. You go down there and you have Alice and Jasper against you. Good luck."

He saluted her for some odd reason, taking another step toward the edge. "Suit yourself. Geronimo!" He stepped off the edge, plummeting to the water below. If we were lucky, Alice would scare him into staying home more often.

It was then I just realized something.

"Moron," I stated, staring over the edge. I heard the splash, water coming up a few feet.

"What?"

"He forgot the bungee."

* * *

**A.N:** So was that good for the first chapter? Well, I got song and book recommendations!  
Book Recommendation:

Wake by Lisa McMann

Song Recommendations:  
My Never by Blue October (It's finally out!)  
The Climb by Miley Cyrus

**Hit or Miss?**


	2. Tag

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored Vampire Style  
Chapter 2:**** Tag**

**A.N**: So I don't know how funny this chapter is going to be. I need some new ideas, cause they aren't turning out that well. I did the best as I could, but I don't think it's funny. It's the last of my spring vacation and I rushed it cause I have to sleepover a friend's house. See, my family is going on an overnight trip and I decided to stay with a friend cause I don't want to go. We've been there four times. Four!

Well, you know the Hit or Miss thing I do? Well, I actually got my first Miss the other day. It was on a Sonny With A Chance fic I wrote. Oh well.

Huh, and I'm also mad cause Fanfiction won't put up a **JONAS** category, so **xForever-Dazzledx** and I are thinking about making a video asking the Jonas Brothers for permission.

* * *

**Rosalie**

"Umm, tag? Are you kidding me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow toward my husband. Usually they came up with things…more appealing to do when we were bored. Something about running around and trying to get each other, isn't too great, especially when Emmett usually tackles instead of tags. "Old fashioned much?"

Bella wriggled her nose, balancing her weight out on both feet. "I don't care; I guess I'm up for it. Let's see if I can run faster than any of you," she replied, smirking a little. Emmett smirked back, loving the challenge. After all, she was a new born. New borns are supposed to be stronger and faster and such in their first year. Maybe someone will finally beat him…that would teach him a lesson. "And let's see if I win."

"And you probably will," Edward stated, wrapping an arm around her. I would say that those two are cute, but sometimes they're overly annoying. But it's even cause Em and I can be just as annoying as they are. "I'll play too. Now that I think of it, we haven't played a good game of tag in a while."

Jasper snickered. "Yeah, because when we do, it's usually us against the animals. And we always win." He flashed us all a smile, the sun glittering off his teeth. Show off.

Alice looked around the yard, her eyes searching all of the advantages and disadvantages. "Now it's a challenge. We know our yard like the back of our hands, Emmett has the strength, but Bella has the newness of all the excess power. Edward can read minds, and I can see the future. Jasper I guess could sense when people comes near, so Rose is the only one who has the disadvantage." Actually, no I didn't. And I'm pretty sure they knew that too.

"Hah, you know I don't," I replied.

"I know."

"So I'm guessing everyone's up for it. Yes? Good," Emmett interrupted. He flexed his muscles, pretending to stretch. "Well, let's get this game started then. I'm not it…" All of us looked around, glancing at each other. "And I think Bella should be it."

Her eyes widened. "Why me?"

"Cause you are really fast. That means you have the advantage. Just makes all of us want to run faster," Emmett explained. He picked up a rock, glanced into the trees, and threw it as hard as he could. It went sailing through the air, a silver glint in the sun. "See all of the land. We have the whole woods, okay?"

"Go."

Emmett's random statement got us running in different directions as fast as we could. Bella may be the new one, but she still wasn't used to Emmett's random outburst. I was already a few hundred yards away, my legs still going, and Bella was probably just running after one of us. I think she would go after Edward first, but who knows. The point of the game was to get anyone who was easiest. Hm, honestly I don't know who that would be.

I ran over a rock, almost crushing it in my midst. I would take a chance and sit instead of run, but anyone of them could sneak up on me. Oh well. I jumped up onto a branch of a tree, lounging there for a few seconds. As always, my breath was even and my ears were picking up the game a mile away. They sounded closer than I would have hoped. "Crap." I turned my head in the direction Emmett's voice came from.

He came running towards me, my eyes widening. What was he trying to do? He ran up my tree, standing on the same branch I was. "What the heck?"

I heard a snap as the branch started to come undone. "Idiot," I hissed. He should know better that the branches didn't always hold our weights combined. We weighed something, you know. I jumped higher up on another branch as Emmett went crashing down with the other. Hah.

He landed on his feet, running away as fast as he could.

I turned to see Bella running towards him in the distance, as he attempted to run up another tree. I almost snorted out in laughter, but then caught myself, knowing that they would be able to hear me. Ugh, if I were him, I would run away from her. But no, he just goes up a tree. I hope he knows there is nothing to grab on once he gets to the top.

"Don't you try to run either, Rose," Emmet called out, making me stop just as I was about to jump off the branch. "If you run, I'm going straight towards you."

Of course he would.

All I did was watch in amusement as Bella and Emmett went around the little circle of trees. Emmett was trying hard to get away , but it was obvious he wasn't going to go too far. It's not like he could anyways. Every time he looked back as he ran, Bella was on his heels. A few times he had close calls.

"ROSE!" He screamed, almost tripping over a branch. I laughed out loud-it took some serious distracting to make one of us. We can trip, run into things, and drop stuff, but it has to be something major or we are doing it on purpose. Our reflexes are so fast that even if we did do something, we could catch ourselves. Even Emmett never had a mistake, and all of us are just waiting for that day to come. "Help me!"

My laughs got louder after he pleaded for help. "Nope. You threatened to come over here and have Bella follow the both of us, so now you have to deal with her on your own. Hey Bells, get him! C'mon, I know you can do better," I replied, edging Bella on. She flashed me a quick smile as she stiked at him again.

"Thanks Rose," Bella replied. "I'm pretty sure I'll get him. I'm not even using all of my strength. Right now, I'm just playing. I wanna see how long before he tires out and decides to give up. He has to eventually." Haha, that's the Bella I know and love. That's actually an awesome idea, too.

"Rose! I can't believe you would just turn on me like that. Do you not love me?"

I exchanged glances with Bella, both of us laughing. I still can't believe he's attempting. "Yep."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"This," Bella answered for me. He had slowed down a bit, attempting to lock eyes with me. Little did he realize, he was up against a tree when he did. When he tried to run, he found himself blocked by the huge oak. She smiled and sauntered up to him fast, yet slow at the same time. I don't know how she did it, but it was dramatic as it could be as she took her index figure and poked him in the middle of the chest. He winced as if it hurt.

"Tag, you're it."

* * *

**A.N:** So I have another book remmondation. Actually, it's a series. **The Mortal Instruments Series, **also known as **The City of Bones, The City of Ashes, and The City of Glass** are three amazing books that you should sink your teeth into. Now I've read a part of Harry Potter, and let's say this series is up there with Twilight and Harry Potter. Even Stephenie Meyer recommends these books. Believe me, you won't be dissapointed! I'm actually considering writing a one shot for this series, but I have to finish the third book first...

**Hit or Miss?**


	3. Habanero Fritters

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 3:** Habanero Fritters

**A.N:** Hey guys. So how are you? Sorry. I know. It's been a while, but I've been really busy. It's like insane. This week we're taking standardized testing, and it's pathetic. Not even going to explain. But I'll give an update of my life-

So I got tickets to go see Demi Lovato with four of my other friend's. And we freaked becuase we got floor seats! I'm going with xForever-Dazzledx, Friends For Life Literally, XKitxKatX, and imxwithxthexvampires. If you're going to one of her concerts, please PM me or tell me in the review. I'm also obsessed with the show Sonny With A Chance. I've realized why I'm not able to write my current fanfics anymore, I'm getting out of the Twilight mode. But I assure you it should get better as the next movie comes out. Believe me, I know it will. That's what happened with High School Musical. But I'm trying, please give me credit.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Alice**

_The way Mike had looked at us made me want to laugh hysterically. He exchanged looks with Eric and Mike, and then hurriedly searched the table for a glass of water. I guess the food was hotter than they expected. Of course boasting was one of human's many talents, and they wanted something to brag about._

I pulled out of my vision, smirking. Today was going to be great- the looks on their faces told me so.

Earlier Bella had gotten a call from Angela and Jessica, asking her if we all wanted to join them to eat out. At first the answer was no, but then they told us that Mike, Ben, and Tyler were going to try and eat these really spicy pepper to get on some type of wall.

I've always known this, but apparently there was a restaurant in Portland did this. There was a challenge that had to do with food of course, but it was almost impossible to win. It's where you eat one of their special meals in a certain amount of time, you would be a champion. And then you got onto some wall with your picture.

Wooh. That doesn't sound like that much fun. You should have contests with clothes, not food.

My vision had been hysterical. So far it looked like the boys weren't going to make it though the whole thing, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Even Edward laughed at them as he looked into their flamed faces.

"So do you think they'll be able to eat all of them?" Bella asked, peering through the car window. We were almost there.

"Eat what?" Jasper replied, confused. Oh right, us girls' 'forgot' to tell the three of them what we were doing. Edward already had figured it out since he could read minds, obviously, and he had seen my vision. I was actually amazed he didn't tell Emmett and Jasper when he had the chance. "Are you talking about Newton and company?"

Well, we had told them we were going to be hanging with Jessica and her crowd. But we didn't tell them about how the guys were all going to scarf down five burning hot friend peppers. It would be more fun if they didn't know. Ten bucks Emmett would get a kick out of them when he saw them.

"Yep," I answered quickly. "Mike, Tyler, Ben and maybe Eric are going to do some type of food challenge. There are five little battered balls with habanero peppers inside it. Habaneros are really spicy peppers, supposedly fifty times hotter than a jalapeño." A smirk grew on Emmett and Jasper's face while Edward suppressed another laugh.

I exchanged glances with Jazz, knowing what he was thinking. He turned to Bella. "Well, answering your question before then-no. I honestly don't think they are going to down all five of them."

The car pulled up into the small car space as we parked. Each of us got out of the car, looking around for everyone else. "There they are," Rose stated. I turned around, seeing Angela and Ben waving at us excitedly.

Ever since Bella had been changed, we didn't see them that much anymore. I think we saw them twice since. But I almost missed them. Well, some of them anyways. Angela and I had talked enough during school to put together a small friendship. Ben and Tyler were also nice. Mike was so stupid he was pretty funny. I don't know how I stand Jessica though; she fakes her expressions half the time. Oh well, I guess you'll always be around people like them.

They still had that surprised look every time they saw Bella. No doubt Edward heard what they were thinking. How she looked exactly like us now-terrible beauty, graceful, pale and cold. I don't think Angela thought twice about it, but they had to be suspicious. But other than their eyes, they didn't show it. They acted the same around Bella and us. "So how are you?" Angela greeted.

"Pretty good," Bella replied. "Ready to see if they make it?"

"Yeah. I hope they do, they'll be so excited."

We walked into the small restaurant, catching up with the rest of the group. There were thirteen of us in all- Me, Bella, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren. They needed a huge table to seat all of us, even though half of us weren't even eating. We sat, getting an odd look from the waitress. The human boys thought she was checking out, but instead she turned to look at Jasper, Emmett, and Jasper. I exchanged a look with Rose and Bella, we were giggling quietly.

After we had ordered, the three boys were bragging, saying how well they were going to devour the fritters. I snickered, only if they knew. "We have a challenge here!" The waitress called out, placing the plates in front of each of them. Ben had backed out at the last minute, saying how it wasn't worth it. So it was Mike, Tyler, and Eric competing to see who could make it.

The whole place erupted in cheers, making us the spotlight of the whole night. It felt weird. But I was going to watch the three of them make fools of themselves, heating up their mouths like that that it was worth it. We wouldn't even have come if they weren't doing this. Luckily for all of us, Jessica and Angela had brought cameras. The timer was in the waitress' hand as we all waited anxiously for her to scream go.

"Go!" And they were off.

The three of them already had the fritters in their hands, shoving it into their mouths almost at the exact same time. I almost laughed out loud. And by the looks of it, Rose and Bella almost did too. They wouldn't feel the heat at first, but they should in about three, two, one-

"OHMYGOSH!" Mike screamed, spitting out the little bit of the fried pepper he had left in his mouth. It landed in Tyler's cup with a splash. That's when we all burst out laughing. Even Jessica was getting out some snobbish laughs. He was getting dirty looks from Tyler, who was still strong. "That's H-hot! Wow." He tried to brush off his tongue with an ice cube, almost choking on it. My giggles grew louder.

Now that I realized it, the rest of the place was laughing with us. I don't think they've ever seen contestants with such a girly scream. Hahaha! Well, I don't think Mike's gonna try it again. Eric and Tyler had gotten one down, but the looks on their faces were getting queasy. Not a good sign, if you ask me.

"So much for getting on that wall," Rose hissed to me. I laughed again in response. "More like the wall of shame."

But again, he tried. He placed another one in his mouth, his fingers shaking. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Eric repeated, sucking in air through his teeth. "Is it just these things, or is it getting hot in here?"

"No, it's getting hot in here. It must be me," Emmett exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

I snickered, tempted to force him to eat one of those things. "Wow, then it must be freezing in here."

* * *

**A.N:** And yes, there is actually a resturant in Portland that does this. But I don't remember the name. So I also have a poll up that has to do with this story. Please go vote.

**Hit or Miss?**


	4. Cannonball

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 4:** Cannonball

**A.N:** I honestly hate how this turned out, but I decided to post it anyways. The only reason I posted it is to tell you guys stuff. Read the end.

Edit: I just found out that **Daddy's Little Canniball** past away a few days recently. Although I've only read one or two of her one shots, she was an amazing writer. One of the most well known author here in the Twilight fandom. I thought it was a coincidence that this chapter is called Cannonball (which reminds me of her account). I want to dedicate this chapter to her. She's in my prayers.

* * *

**Jasper**

"Um, may I ask why we're up on the roof?" Bella asked sheepishly, peering over the edge. The same question was circling my mind too. What were we doing up here? Of course Emmett wouldn't tell us what he was up too. He never does. All I was getting from him was this giddy, exciting feeling that creeped me out. That was never a good sign coming from him.

"Cause we're going to be doing something awesome," Emmett replied. He gave us a huge grin, jumping off the house to gather Rose. Ten bucks she's hiding from him. If I knew what we were doing earlier, I would have probably taken Alice to the mall or something. Shopping was bad, but this was possibly worse.

"Should I be afraid?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow at us. She was kidding, but for some reason I thought she was telling the truth.

We were up on the highest part of our roof, looking down to see the trees and animals below. Well, no animals because they never came within a mile of our house. We could see out pretty far, the forest going into the distance. Carlisle and Esme weren't home. They would be freaking out if they knew what he was up to. "I don't know."

I turned around to see Rose behind all of us. She probably climbed one of the trees and jumped, I heard her land. "What the heck is he up to?"

Edward shrugged. "Who knows? He hasn't told any of us what we're doing."

"We're going to be jumping!" Emmett exclaimed happily. The smile on his face grew even bigger. Was that even possible? Looks like we all learn something new every single day. Emmett gave each of us a look, turning his head and looking down at something. We all followed our gazes to the rushing river yards away.

Well…Most of us learn something new every day. Emmett…Yeah I'm not so sure.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Did you just say that we are jumping? Into the river? You have got to be kidding me."

I could feel Emmett getting ever more jumpy the second. I could tell he just wanted to jump right now. "Yeah. You know how people say they jump into their pools off of their balconies and stuff? Well, I just took it to another level. Instead of a pool, we use the river. And instead of a balcony, we use a roof. See?"

Alice and Rosalie were just annoyed. Bella was slightly amused, but she didn't want to do this. Actually, none of us besides Emmett really wanted to jump off of our roof and land into a bunch of dirty water from the river. The girls didn't want to get their clothes wet.

Honestly, I don't think the river is deep enough for us to jump in. From where we were falling, we were gonna go further into the water than we are supposed to. We'd hit the bottom and possibly even go through a little. "You're right," Edward stated.

I turned to look at him. Thanks for reading my mind. "Oh believe me, I know I am."

"Right about what?" Emmett gave us a confused look. "There's nothing to be right about."

"I know. We're just arguing over something. How about you go first?" Edward asked. We looked from the roof back to the river. Yep, Emmett was so going to hurt himself. Just because we were indestructible didn't mean that we never got hurt.

"Okay!" He said a little too enthusiastically. He ran as far back as he could to get a running start and plunged himself off the ledge, dropping like a rock in a curve. "Cannonball!" We counted the milliseconds before his body hit the surface of the water.

And as he did, we heard a muffled ow.

"What an idiot."

* * *

**A.N:** I guess you can call this a drabble. I just randomly started writing this. I thought I was getting back in the 50Things mood, but apperenlty I wasn't. So I am re doing things now.

First: New poll on my account. It's like the other one I asked for, but now I'm narrowing things down. It's very obvious I'm not in the Twilight mood anymore, that's why my writing isn't good. So I'm going to just write when I see the movie again or re read any of the books in the series.

So I am putting this story on **HIATUS**.

I have no idea when the next chapter will be. But I am determined to finish this. But in the meantime, you can read my other stories I am coming out with for Sonny With A Chance. I've noticed I get into the different writing moods. First was High School Musical. Second was Twilight. Third will be Sonny With A Chance. So I will come back eventually when I see New Moon, but right now I probabaly won't be coming out with any new Twilight stories....Well, scratch that. I just came out with a Co Writte one shot with my friend **Lindsay**. And **Brennah** and I are still going strong with Bring It On. So don't lose hope!

If you want to read any of those, links are on my profile.

Also, I am a finalist in this Twilight look a like contest. I would greatly appreciate it if you vote for me. First thing on my profile is the link. I'm Number 1, if you want to know. I dressed like Alice :)

**Hit or Miss?  
**(Actually, don't answer that. Cause I know it's a Miss)


	5. Tea Party

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored**

**Chapter 5:** Tea Party

**A.N: **Okay, so it's somewhat still on Hiatus. It's just that **xForeverDazzledx** wrote a chapter for my story, so I wanted to post this. I started laughing hysterically when she came up with the idea of a Tea Party, and so I told her to write this. This chapter has nothing to do with me at all, it's all Brennah's work...Well, except for two sentences I added. But no, all the credit goes to her.

* * *

**Jacob **(Chapter written by **xForeverDazzledx**)

I'm sitting on the floor of my living room wearing a tiara. Yeah, that's right, a tiara. Bella asked me to babysit Nessie again this week. For the fourth time. She said she was doing something with the Cullens.

The last time I asked what she did there she told me they ended up jumping off the roof and into the river that was who knows how far away from the house. I decided what they were doing today was better left unsaid.

Quil was babysitting today, too, with Claire so I invited them over. Renesmee had reached the size that looked about Claire's age so I thought she might appreciate a new friend. Though I did warn her that Claire was a human and that she shouldn't bite her or use her power with her.

She simply replied, "I know," and showed me an image of herself playing nicely with another girl who looked almost exactly like her. It still amazed me how smart she was at this age.

When Claire and Quil arrived, the two girls clicked immediately. It was Claire who made the suggestion of what to do first.

"Let's have a tea party!" she shouted excitedly.

Renesmee shot me a questioning look. Even though they were the same age, Nessie still wasn't like other kids her age. She didn't exactly want to do things like this.

"You sit around, drink tea, eat cookies, and wear pretty clothes," I explained in a whisper to her.

"C'mon, Nessie!" Claire urged, "It'll be fun!"

She shrugged and said, "Okay."

"Yay! Quil, can you take me to my house so I can get my tea party stuffs?" I shot him a questioning look, trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Okay Claire," he said, taking her hand, "Be right back."

When they did return, they had more than just a tea set. Claire had convinced Quil to take her dress-up trunk.

"We have to look pretty for the party!" Claire explained, "Nessie, you make Jacob look pretty and I'll make Quil look pretty!"

A mischievous smile appeared on Renesmee's face as she placed her hand on my cheek, showing me her vision of what I would look like. Oh God…

Quil and I sat obediently on the floor while the girls gave us our makeovers. I couldn't help but laugh when Claire attempted to put a tiny pink button-up shirt over Quil's massive figure. Though I was immediately silenced when he burst out laughing at the tiara now resting upon my head.

After Quil and I looked "pretty" enough for Claire's likings, the girls put on their dress up clothes while I went rummaging for some food. I filled the tea cups up with water figuring no one would want to drink tea and set out a plate full of Oreos.

We all sat back on the floor and started to eat our snack. Well, Renesmee didn't eat anything. She tried an Oreo but claimed she didn't like it, causing Claire to nearly spit out her water.

"But they're cookies!" she exclaimed.

Despite Renesmee having nothing but sips of water, and Quil and I dressed up like little girls, we all had fun. Um, it depends on what fun you were thinking about...

"Jacob, you look so pretty!" Nessie told me, giggling.

I smirked and replied, "Not as pretty as you!" She blushed slightly, reminding me of her mom.

"Prince Quil, can you pour me more water?" Claire asked, trying to alter her voice to sound more mature.

"Of course, princess," he said, playing along.

Eventually, it was time for Quil and Claire to head home. Renesmee and I walked outside with them.

Quil swiftly grabbed the tiara off my head that I had completely forgotten about.

"We're so pathetic," he joked, pocketing the crown.

"Tell me about it."

**Hit or Miss?**

**

* * *

A.N: **Haha. Give **xForverDazzledx** some reviews! We all know she deserves it!

Edit: Actually I want you guys to decide what happens to this story. I'm thinking of asking xForeverDazzledx to Co-Write this story with me. Of course we'd start all over from the beginning and put it on our partner account. Or we can have me adding Renesmee to the mix. Or another of my things is to have 'guest writers' for different chapters. Like my friend's, and possibly some of the more famous authors if I ask them. Please vote (if poll isn't up, it will be up soon.)

For all of you that haven't read Harry Potter, you should! It's like an amazing book series. So far me and **xForeverDazzledx** are reading the books. It's amazing.


	6. Canoeing Pumpkin Style

**A.N:** And I finally update! It's been a while. But I guess watching New Moon really got me writing Twilight stuff again :) I actually just put up another one shot, so please go and check that out when you get the chance :) Who saw New Moon? I've seen it 2 times already. Yepp, it's so much better than Twilight. If you get bored, go and check out some things on my profile. Follow me on Twitter. Join my Jonas Brothers collab channel. You know, what ever you want :) Enjoy!  


* * *

**50 Things To Do When You're Bored  
Chapter 6: **Canoeing (Pumpkin Style)

**Alice**

Oh my goodness. This is so disgusting.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Bella asked, a confused look on her face. She looked more puzzled than disgusted. Rose just looked freaked out. Like the question of why she bothered.

How she loved a person like that befuddled me.

Six huge pumpkins were displayed in front of us. And when I mean huge, I mean HUGE. Like I've never seen fruit's the size of small cars.

"I don't want to know how you got those," Jasper exclaimed, sending annoyance waves our way. I love him, but the feeling thing did get annoying. At least I had something to get back at him. Emmett, Rose, and Bella were on their own.

Edward winced, shaking his head in disapproval. "Unfortunately, I do." I giggled. Poor Edward.

Not.

Emmett tapped one of the giant fruits, a huge smile on his face. Pumpkins were fruits, right? "No, they're squashes." We all turned towards Edward.

Thanks.

"Anyways…We're gonna go canoeing today!" He seemed a little more excited than usual. And that was saying something.

"So tell me what these have to do with canoeing?" Bella cautiously approached the giant squashes. It was like she was afraid something was going to jump out at her. Even as a vampire, she still acted like a human.

"Yeah," Rose added. "I'd like to know that piece of information too."

"We're going to use these as the canoes." He gestured towards the pumpkins, hitting one again softly. There was a muted thud as we stared at him in disbelief. Freakishly, I kinda expected something insane like this from him.

Canoeing in pumpkins. We're vampires. In a river. Yeah, that's pretty insane on my standards. Although, I was afraid of what he considered insane.

"Of course!" I stated, raising an eyebrow at him. "Because this is what people do on a regular basis. Floating in big pumpkins and all." My voice edged up in sarcasm towards the end. I couldn't help myself, I was speaking to Emmett and all.

"Where do you think I got the idea?" My shock rose. What was he talking about? "I mean, I would never come up with something as awesome as this!" He had a point.

Bella was just as shocked as I was. We all expected him to come up with this. "You're kidding, right?"

Edward sighed. "He's not, which is the weird thing."

There was a moment of silence between us all. No one really had a comment to what we were about to do. Emmett rolled back and fourth on the balls of his feet, waiting.

"Now that you all believe me, we'll be pumpkin canoeing. Today we're gonna have a competition. You have to individually carve out the pumpkins until it is seatable. Then run it over to the river." He pointed to the right, where the clear sound of rushing water came to our ears. It sounded like the water was going at a faster pace today.

"Then you have to place yourself inside of it, and use your hands to guide your to the end. I placed a yellow ribbon around two of the trees a mile down. That's the finish line." He smirked, the sun gleaming off his teeth. The way he sounded, it was like it was going to be the easiest thing in the world.

All I could think of is how disgusting this was going to be. I am not getting pumpkin crap all over my clothes; they're one of a kind.

"Too bad I can't taste food anymore," Rose muttered, making a face. "I used to love everything pumpkin."

Jasper snickered at her. "I'm sure you loved it raw too. I hear it's just like ice cream."

"Thanks. Let me know if you agree." Haha. I had a feeling Rose was planning a way to have Jasper try some of the mush that we would be carving out. Knowing her, it was going to happen.

"There's no way out of this, is there?" Bella looked at me helplessly. I gave her a small smile. There was usually no way out of these things when Emmett was involved.

Emmett pushed her towards the gigantic pumpkins. "Nope sister, so choose and lets get started!"

The faster we started things, the faster they would end. Apparently, everyone else agreed since we followed Bella to chose our canoes.

"This one is mine!" Emmett rolled one of the bigger pumpkins out of the pile. It was the closest to the a spherical shape, almost cute in a plant-like way. Man, I wanted that one!

Before I could protest, I was sucked into a vision…

_Emmett looked happy with the pumpkin that was supposed to be mine. Considering that he was so far in first place, he had a smug look on his face._

_Right as he came to the river, he threw the pumpkin in, going in right after. If floated for a few seconds before starting to sunk under his weight._

Edward chuckled as the vision faded away. I smiled. Oh well, I'd much rather stay a float than have a cute one. "I'm taking that one." It was a smaller pumpkin compared to the one Emmett had chosen.

Let the games being.

--

I don't know how I was doing it, but I was. It was like my hands were in a repeated rhythm of scooping out the gooey mess the inside of the pumpkin held. Rose used to eat this stuff?

Well not actually this, but you know what I mean.

"Haha! You're all gonna lose," Emmett exclaimed, throwing his sticky hands up in the air. Um, gross. "I'm already done!"

"Good for you," Edward stated, peering inside his pumpkin. At least his nice white shirt wasn't orange like Emmett's. If we were graced with the ability to not be mess, why did Emmett do that? For fun? Or just because he's Emmett?

Instead of gloating some more, he took the pumpkin and ran towards the river. "Sucks for him."

Bella looked up. "What?"

"He's going to sink," Jasper replied for me. We could all guess that was going to happen with out the ability to read minds. It's just obvious.

"Oh," she replied with a laugh, scooping out more of the goop. "That's good. And disgusting."

"I know. No only are you sitting in whatever crap you forgot to pull out, but it's also getting wet. A soggy pumpkin…Just ew." Oh. She had a good point.

"That's just great." The sarcasm was heavy in my voice. "I love when this happens!"

Jasper came to me, sending calm waves my way. He planted a kiss on my lips, sympathizing. "So do I." And then he flew away, pumpkin in hand.

Oh. So that was how it was going to be.

"Make sure he eats his words, Rose."

She laughed, picking up her pumpkin. Now that I thought about it, they weighed a lot. Something thousand pounds. "I didn't have his own words in mind."

Then she left, bringing it all with her. Something told me she wasn't done carving out whatever was left. It was all going somewhere else…

"And then there was three," Edward mused. I ignored him, getting a brilliant idea of my own.

I took off, running towards the river. But I wasn't headed to the place we were supposed to start; I was headed towards the finish line. He said yellow ribbon, so I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to miss.

How would they know where to stop if there was no marker?

In less than five minutes, I was at the trees that donned the pretty yellow ribbon. I tore it off, smirking to myself.

Emmett was going to get so confused when he saw no marker… if he got that far with his sunken pumpkin. I wonder how far (or long) he would go with out realizing it was sabotage…

A long time probably.

Taking the ribbon with me, I ran back to the place where we carved everything out. Edward and Bella finally started to take things seriously, considering they were no longer here. Maybe they were smart and just let.

I threw the ribbon on the ground, heading over to my pumpkin. I shrugged, smirking to myself.

Oh well.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
